Forever Love
by ArticBells
Summary: *New Moon* Bella falls a sleep on Charlie's couch, and awakens in the middle of Texas.. In 1861, soon she meets Peter, Hannah Lee, and Jasper Hale. What will happen between Jasper and Bella? It's a different time, a different Jasper. Jella Story


**Forever Love**

**AN: **I'm biting my finger all the time.. So I think my writing is gonna be _so _slow.. Weird right? (Alone the first four lines took me hours.. Because I made other things while writing..)

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

**Bella P.O.V**

I don't know how long I ran down the road. But it felt like a very long time because of the numbness in my legs. I don't know what I was gonna tell him when I finally found him, all that I could think of was that I got to find him, and fast. What would happen if I didn't get there in time.. I couldn't let myself think about it.. The thought alone gave me chills rolling down my spine. I ran down the road, the heat was surrounding me at such a high rate my breathe became hollow. Or maybe it was just the fear and worry of coming late that made me effect in that way. I turned left as the driver had told me and started to run faster, my shoes started to come in the way, I stopped and scooped my shoes off and started running again, this time faster. The stones crunched into my feet making me groan, but I still didn't stop. It just made me run faster, my breathe was heavy and I found myself hyperventilating as the fear grew in me. Tears formed in my eyes and I bite my lip holding the sobs in. What if I didn't get to him in time? What if I'd never got to see him again? What would I do then? I shook my head and ran quicker.

**Four months earlier  
**

I closed the door behind me, walking into Charlie's kitchen, and sighed as I flopped down on one of the chairs in the small room. It had been a long day, and I just wanted to go up to bed and cry myself to sleep. But I still had homework to do. My arms went for the table in front of me, and then my forehead fell into my hands, and I closed my eyes hard. Ever since Ed-.. _He _left, it was as if I didn't function. As if I couldn't breath, as if I couldn't eat, drink and sleep. But I tried everything I could to do these things, for Charlie's sake. I could see the pain in his eyes when he looked at me. He couldn't see _me _anymore, he saw another person, a person who had been betrayed, who had been left alone in the darkness, a zombie.

I often wondered what he was doing, what they all were doing. Esme was probably cleaning the house, and having busy loving Carlisle, and all her "children". Rosalie was probably snuggling with Emmett, and being happy now that the _human _was gone. Emmett was probably joking around, being himself. And Alice and Jasper were probably both glad they didn't have trouble with me anymore, and just enjoying each other. And Ed-.. Edward.. Oh Edward, he was probably having busy with his _distractions. _I bit down in my lower-lip, trying to keep in the sobs that treated to escape.

I shoot up from my chair and ran out of the kitchen, then up the stairs, and into my room. I breath heavily, trying to cope with myself. I decided I should take a shower and go into some comfy clothes. I did as planed and soon I found myself in the living room, on the couch watching television.

I was watching some kind of cartoon, I remember seeing this as a kid. It was about a gray and white cat with yellow and green eyes, and a light brown mouse. Tom and Jerry, I remember it was called. Tom the cat, and Jerry the mouse. I knew Tom had been known as Jasper once. Jasper.. A light pain seeped in my chest as I thought about the beautiful blond vampire, that I hadn't gotten that much time with. That little that I didn't knew anything about him. Other than the basic; he was married with the beautiful vampire Alice, that I once knew as my best friend. And that he was from Texas. But then that was it. As told before, I didn't really get to know him.

I didn't remember falling into sleep, but somehow I got there. I welcomed the well-known silence and blackness, as they pulled me deeper into sleep. My whole body was buzzing, and I felt as if I was falling, deeper and deeper. I felt light headed, and the taste of salt filled my mouth. Soon the silence got interrupted by noise. A weird noise after my opinion. It got louder and louder, reminding me of horses and people, many people to be exact, talking, chatting and yelling. Horses making noises, their shoes against the naked ground, stamping.

My eyelids felt as if they had been glued together, making it impossible to open my eyes. My mouth was hot and dry, my skin warm and more wet than dry. My hands was stiff as I tried to move them. I felt the dry sand under me, between my fingers, burning my skin. I felt the sand seeping through my hands back into plaice, and I moved my hands to my closed eyes. Rubbed them, trying to free my eyes of the glue. My eyelids felt heavy as I slowly opened them. My sight was foggy and unclear, but soon I could see before myself. I saw the orange sand that had been in my hands only seconds before. Half of my face was currently buried into the sand. I slowly, and very careful lifted my head from the ground, groaning as I did. How the fuck did I end up here?

I looked around, and started to blink rapidly. What?

I saw men and females walk around, normal. Chatting, normal. Yelling, normal. Talking, normal. Clothes that looked like something from the 1900, maybe even older! Not normal!

I was sitting on the ground looking around. Everything looked like something that had been put out of a movie! A western. The womens had flowery dresses on, all with a waist that looked inhumanly thin. Meanwhile all the men had either a gray and white, or black and white a suit on.

I could feel my jaw fall open. Oh.. My.. God.. What the fuck?

"Are you alright ma'am?" I heard somebody say, I turned to the voice and came face to face with one of them. He had short brown hair, with gray eyes, and in one of those white and black suits that I had seen on others of them.

I didn't dare say anything, I was to much in the shock of being here. Where here was anyway. The man looked confused at me and said: "You're in Dellas, ma'am" Oh, I had said that out loud. I felt my face go red. He smiled to me.

"Let me help you," he said and gave me his hand. Which I gratefully accepted, and smiled back to him. As soon as I was on my feet I started to sway, oh my.. Why were the ground in that angel? I fell right into his arms, and blushed once again.

"Are you alright ma'am?" he asked, again.

"A little dizzy that's all," I said, surprised of how weak my voice sounded. What had happened to me?

"Are you sure? You do seem rather pale if I should say so," he looked my face over, giving me the time to look his face over. He was rather handsome in fact, not my type.. But he had a handsome face, with soft curves and deep eyes. He looked to be around twenty five.

"Sure, sure" I said. And then when he gave me a look again, I said: "Really, I'm fine!" And then tried to smile as believable as I could.

"I think I should take you somewhere more comfortable, you do seem like you are a little faint." he said. You have **no **idea, I added in my mind.

"Okay," I sighed and tried to steady my feet on the ground. He steadied me as we walked. I looked around again, surprised of how much this looked like a movie. But then at the same time, it didn't at all. It reminded me weirdly much of "The little house on the prairie". Most women had their hair in these kind of nets, their hair in braids inside the nets. Their waist were barely visibly by the corset they probably wore under their fine silking clothes. Their necklines were long sliding over the bosom, and over their shoulder-blades behind them. The sleeves reached their elbows. Some had robes on, which covered their shoulders. The skirts they had on.. They were just.. Wow, they were as big as a tent! They kind of reminded me of Cinderella.. With the bows, flowers and layers. I also noticed that everyone had a fan, that they wavered them selfs with. I guess that was their air condition. Most women had their hands resting right in front of their stomachs, showing elegance and power.

But what I noticed most were their faces, all crushed up in pain, as if they had a little torture with them everywhere they went.. I guess they had, well the corsets must have been a pain in the ass, as tightly as they were bound.

We walked out what seemed to be a park, and strait for a little store. There were a bell that rang when we walked in, making me slightly jump, the store wasn't bigger than Charlie's living room. And there wasn't many people in it, three men stood in the corner and talking quietly, as an older woman stood behind the desk looking in a huge paper spread out on the counter.

"Hannah Lee?" the man that had helped me said. Which reminded me I didn't even known his name. I looked up at his face, but as I were just going to ask him the woman started talking.

"Oh, Peter! It's good to see you! You've been gone for three hours!" she looked at the big watch on the wall. It was pretty, very antic.. Well, dah! Everything was antic here!

"Oh! Peter! You got a guest with you, I see!" she sighed happily, and smiled. but just as soon as she looked at Peter's face the smile fell. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Eh," Peter looked down at me, and looked lost for a minute. "I found Miss.." he stopped, reminding me that I hadn't even told him my name.

"Eh, Isabella.. Swan. But call me Bella," I whispered. I didn't know if it was safe to tell them my real name, but I felt like I could tell Peter anything.

"I found Miss. Swan in the park, looking quite lost and faint. So I thought she might needed some of your good coffee, Hannah" he smiled.

"Oh, of course Peter! I'll be back in a second!" and she was off. I looked around the little store. The three men were still in talk, looking like they were old friends. The windows were big, and open with sweet white curtains. There were two small table with chairs, in each end of the room. One flower on each table, and forks and knives, and four little napkins on each table. Very elegant. The walls were a light blue, as the floor were colored in a deep dark blue. A picture of the women, Hannah Lee, was placed on the wall where the men were standing. She had a beautiful white dress on, with a red corset, and slightly creamed sleeves.

"Here we go," I heard Hannah Lee sigh behind me. I turned to her, she had just sat a coffee pot and a coffee mug on the counter. They were beautiful, with brown birds on. I looked up at Hannah Lee, then on Peter. They were both studying me with their looks. I slowly walked to the coffee, coffee sounded good to me. My trout was killing me, it was as dry as a desert, by far! I now stood at the counter, then grabbed the coffee pot and poured quickly, and grabbed the mug to my face.

"Be careful!" Hannah Lee yelled at me. I quickly turned to her, skeptical. I noticed that Peter was also giving her a skeptical look-

"It's hot," she defended herself, mostly looking at Peter. I quickly looked back at the coffee, it had small orange peaches in it. It looked like orange zest. It was thin like tea, and had a little dirty foam in it, but it still looked drinkable to me. I brought it to my lips, opened my mouth and poured back. Shit! HO-OT! I quickly spit it out, already feeling the uncomfortable feeling on my tung.

"Told you so," I heard in the back ground. But I didn't hear it. The coffee had tasted like shit, but the little amount of it that reached my stomach had felt nice. I wanted more. So I drank again, this time I tasted it. Like, really tasted it. It tasted like boiling water with pee in it. Eww! Never happening again, I promised myself as I drank the rest.

I sighed happily as I brought the mug back to the counter, this time empty.

"Do you want some more," I heard Hannah Lee ask.

"No thanks!" I said, trying not to sound to panicked. I really didn't want to drink that shit again.

"Thought water could do good," I said and turned to her. She smiled brightly to me, and then she was gone. Wow, she was quick! I turned to Peter, he was sitting at one of the tables looking out of the window. I quietly sat down at his side, looking out just as he was doing, thought it was quit damn hard, I looked down. What the fuck? I had a big white dress on, with light blue strips, and small flower-like dots. With short sleeves. It was actually quite sweet.. But why did _I _have it on?

I felt faint again, but tried to steady myself with a tight grip on the chair. Then quickly sat down, and tried to breath naturally.

"It's really beautiful here in the spring." he sighed, then shifted his glance to me. I felt myself move in my chair, I felt uncomfortable with him looking at me in this clothes. He looked like he wanted to say something more, but got interrupted by Hannah Lee.

"Here's the water!" she sighed loudly, before placing the huge glass with dirty water in front of me. I looked up at her, she also had this kind of dress on. Hers were just this faint red color. I wasn't the only one.. Long from, these dresses were everywhere!

"Thanks," I mumbled. She looked weirdly at me. Eh.. What? Oh right, I should talk more.. I don't know, formal?

"Thank you for the water, it was really.." I missed the right kind of words.. "Sweet, of you." I said. She seemed to calm down at my words.

"Sure."

_What the fuck was I doing here?_

* * *

Here's a picture of Bella's dress (Delete the: (dot)'s and replace them with the real dots):

http:/www(dot)google(dot)dk/imgres?imgurl=.com/susanlangenhennig/2009/01/medium_lincoln%&imgrefurl=.com/susanlangenhennig/2009/01/michelle_obamas_gown_will_&usg=_jSlLIqhwvegEzZ2zBZRAgraD_EQ=&h=340&w=240&sz=21&hl=da&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=WtlGmw8QKFk6CM:&tbnh=140&tbnw=105&prev=/images%3Fq%3D1861%2Bdress%26um%3D1%26hl%3Dda%26client%3Dfirefox-a%26rls%:da:official%26biw%3D1680%26bih%3D869%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=212&ei=mfUZTc-sJMacOtadzO8I&oei=mfUZTc-sJMacOtadzO8I&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=53&ved=1t:429,r:26,s:0&tx=56&ty=91

Here's the picture of Hannah Lee (Just imagine her, it's not how Hannah looks) (Delete the: (dot)'s and replace them with the real dots):

http:/www(dot)google(dot)dk/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.&usg=_BeseVJkd7elSM8sGrm2tg_Xe44A=&h=800&w=517&sz=67&hl=da&start=154&zoom=1&tbnid=6tCJBbsi8r4rSM:&tbnh=150&tbnw=107&prev=/images%3Fq%3D1859%2Blady%26hl%3Dda%26biw%3D1680%26bih%3D869%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C2157&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=381&vpy=467&dur=692&hovh=279&hovw=180&tx=93&ty=147&ei=bfoZTb6CFMacOpf5taMJ&oei=UPoZTa3IJcqXOse3_OAI&esq=4&page=4&ndsp=51&ved=1t:429,r:22,s:154&biw=1680&bih=869

Here's a picture of Hannah Lee (Delete the: (dot)'s and replace them with the real dots):

http:/www(dot)google(dot)dk/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/ohnotheydidnt/2006/09/09/&usg=_YmJsFXs8e2k59_shneUdiWSaWaY=&h=399&w=600&sz=25&hl=da&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=92IB5qRmPpBtcM:&tbnh=136&tbnw=184&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dmichelle%2Btrachtenberg%2B2006%26hl%3Dda%26client%3Dfirefox-a%26rls%:da:official%26biw%3D1680%26bih%3D869%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=349&ei=n7IsTZanJIGXOs_6scYJ&oei=n7IsTZanJIGXOs_6scYJ&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=53&ved=1t:429,r:15,s:0&tx=93&ty=71

and:

http:/www(dot)google(dot)dk/imgres?imgurl=.org/albums/wpw-20090122/23180_Celebutopia-Michelle_Trachtenberg-Against_The_Current_2009_Sundance_Portrait_Session-01_122_&imgrefurl=.&usg=_67iCdLVPKfL97eEO4r2ciCTTmrI=&h=3000&w=2032&sz=651&hl=da&start=0&zoom=0&tbnid=JmcEMGp5A4FKrM:&tbnh=139&tbnw=96&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dmichelle%2Btrachtenberg%2B2011%26hl%3Dda%26client%3Dfirefox-a%26rls%:da:official%26biw%3D1680%26bih%3D869%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=770&vpy=260&dur=494&hovh=150&hovw=102&tx=97&ty=95&ei=krMsTe2MNITrOa-dwLIJ&oei=krMsTe2MNITrOa-dwLIJ&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=56&ved=1t:429,r:17,s:0


End file.
